Harry Potter and the Brotherhood of Assassin's
by TheMorningstar666
Summary: Harry meets a man that will forever change his life. Xover with Assassin's Creed. Rated for violence, cursing, sex, cursing and death
1. Chapter 1

A/N Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Assassin's Creed is the property of Ubisoft I own nothing not even the computer I am writing this story on.

June 1996

After a long and quite ride home on the train all Harry wanted to do was get to his cell at his relatives, curl into a ball and die. Why would a young wizard with so many admires want to die? Well the answer was easy his Godfather, the man that was going to help him escape the verbal and physical abuse of his relatives died.

As much as he wanted to blame it on Snape for his "wonderfully helpful" lessons he couldn't. As much as he wanted to kill that vile house elf Kreatcher he couldn't. And most of all he wanted to blame Bellatrix for sending him into the veil he couldn't. It was only one person's fault. His.

After bidding his so called friends goodbye and promising Mad-eye that he would owl every three days he climbed into his relative's car and sat in silence listening to his uncle rant and rave about "worthless freaks" and "how he must pull his weight this summer." He was wondering if Dudley had to pull his weight how long it would take before he dropped dead. A faint smile creped across Harry's face that disappeared almost as soon as it appeared

Once the car arrived at Number four he headed in for a summer of house arrest and no letters from his so called friends. Everything but a few pieces of parchment, a quill and Hedwig was locked under the stairs in his old room, and he was left in his room without dinner till he would be woken up at the ass crack of dawn to make breakfast and begin his chores.

Harry wrote his first note to the order it was one word "Fine" he sent it off with Hedwig and laid down for the first of many sleepless nights filled with Sirius failing through the veil.

Across the street Remus was settling in for the first night watch over Harry, as much as he wanted to just walk over to the house and talk to Harry about his lose Remus knew he couldn't. Dumbledore had his reasons for letting Harry being left alone. Remus never even heard the clocked figure sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious.

The man that stood looking up at Harry's window stood six foot with an athletic built wearing a white hooded clock that obscured his face, with a metal gauntlet on his left arm, a sword hung off the right side of his belt, four throwing knifes hung on a large leather belt on his stomach with four more on the back of his right shoulder and an dagger hung on his back. The man silently made his way across the street and climbed up to the second story and into Dudley's room.

There was no noise that came that night at Number four until Harry awoke from his sleep screaming bloody murder. To his surprise no yelling came from outside so he sat up in his bed. He reached for his glasses and saw it was 4 A.M. and decided to write out why exactly he should risk his life to save the wizarding and muggle worlds. When sunrise came at around 6:30 A.M. he had nothing written down.

"Fuck 'em." was what Harry said as he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and then make breakfast for his ever so loving family. After making a full English breakfast for everyone but himself Harry walks up to the room Dudley sleeps in with a plate full on a tray so the fat lard doesn't strain himself walking down the stairs. He enters the room and sees Dudley dead in his bed with a small puncture wound to the base of his spine. Harry drops the tray and runs to his Aunt and Uncles room and finds both with the same deadly wound on both of them.

Harry runs downstairs and makes a b-line to the door to alert his minder that did such a good job keeping his relatives safe. Not that he really cared but still it is the principle of the thing. He runs head first into the same clocked figure from last night. Harry reaches for his wand but remembered it was under his pillow in his room. "Moody's gonna kill me…if he doesn't first." Harry mumbled. The man dressed head to toe in white and armed to the teeth stands over Harry looks him over then extends his hand to help Harry off of the floor.

"Uh…thanks…um… did you happen to…uh…kill my relatives?" Harry stumbles out while trying to crawl into his own body. The figure look right at Harry and says, "Yes, Harry I did. My name is Altair an assassin from Jerusalem, and I am also your twin brother." As Altair lowered his hood to show Harry a head of jet black hair and the same killing curse green eyes as himself Harry said the only thing on his mind at that moment,"Fuck me." And then promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a start. "Holy hell I just had the weirdest fucking dream of my life" Harry said to no one, or so he thought. "What was your dream about little brother?" came a voice from another room. "Holy shit! It was all real? You really did kill my…our relatives?"Harry meekly asked as Altair walked into the room. "Yes I did and then I brought you here." answered Altair.

Harry looked around the small room that held two small sleeping mats, and a small fountain with a design that resembled an upside down V with the inner edges curving inwards to a point almost touching. The roof had a hatch near the far wall opened to the outside. "And where is here exactly?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on and stood up. "We are at the Assassin's Guild in London." was the answer Harry received but it pointed to more questions that Harry was going to ask until he was cut off. "There is a small group of people that still remember the old ways, the way of the assassin. We live in a small community near Jerusalem and all of the children are raised to be one of three things, an assassin, a teacher or a guild master. There is a guild in every major city in the world; they act as a safe house for the assassins." Altair stopped for a moment to take a sip of his tea and then continued, "When I was four years old I ran away from an orphanage in Israel. I lived on the streets for the better part of a year until I was an assassin took pity on me and took me to their home simply called the Kingdom. I was raised to be a weapon to rid the world of evil. I didn't really mind because I far as I knew I had no family that wanted me."

That was until my last job, a man by the name of Fenrir Greyback. As I lowered he down and coated an eagle feather in his blood" here Harry gave a questioning look to Altair. Seeing the look Altair laughed for a brief moment then explained "We coat a feather in blood as proof to the Guild Master that our task was completed. Well as I was saying as I coated a feather he looked into my eyes and called said two words neither of which I would expect coming from a dying man. He gasped out 'Harry Potter?' with his dying breath." Harry than paled as Altair again lowered his hood showing Harry a mirror image of himself minus the scar he hated so much.

"Ok I think I need to sit down. I mean it is not every day that an assassin kills your guardians and then revels himself to be your long lost twin brother. This sounds so much like one of the damn soaps Petunia watches." Harry almost feel on to the chair after saying that and looked at his brother with a questioning look.

"I am older than you in case you're wondering brother." Altair stated with humor in his voice as he sat in front of his brother handing him a cup of tea.

Looking down at his tea Harry asked, "Ok so why were you in an orphanage in Jerusalem and how in the hell did you find me?"

"Well that is truly the question now isn't it? Just before we were born Dumbledore heard the prophecy and he wanted total control over the one to defeat Voldemort. He educed labor of our mother during a visit with mother. He then contacted the hospital after we were born. I was transfigured into a watch by Dumbledore. He then transfigured a cup into a replica of my body. When the healers arrived I was pounced dead." Here Altair stopped to let this sink in when Harry looked up at his brother he continued. "I was taken to an orphanage in Israel to grow up without the possibility of ruining his plan for you little brother. But as we can both see even by separating us I still threw a monkey wrench into his plans."

"Ok that was a great story, but A. how do I know it's the truth and B. how did you find out all of this" Harry asked.

"A. you don't know you just have to believe it, or we can have a goblin do a heritage test on us to prove we are blood. And B. it was told to me by the man that ran the orphanage after when I held my blade to his neck." Altair said all of this with no emotion in his voice and Harry believed his tale. "Now on to your training, I will teach you the ways of the assassin. Well besides learning to sword fight and throw daggers in is all very simple. We must go to The Kingdom so you may be judged and then a few simple potions and you will look like me with all of my abilities, well except you will be using your right hand while I will use my left" Altair looked at his brother while he said this. Harry then looked up and asked, "Will this get rid of my scar?" A nod of his brother's head and Harry jumped from the chair and hugged his older brother, "When do we leave?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"What the hell happened Remus?" fumed Dumbledore.

Remus was sitting in the kitchen of headquarters with an ice pack on his head while The Order berated him about Harry going missing. "How the hell should I know I was knocked out cold? I never even heard the guy and if he can sneak up on me he can do it to anyone maybe even Moody. Speak of the devil"

Moody came out of the fire place and walked up to Albus with his report." The Muggles were all killed in their sleep with a dagger of some kind and Harry is nowhere to be found all his stuff is in his room and as soon as the Aurors are done searching through his things it'll be send to Hogwarts. Also Greyback was found dead this morning with the same type of wound that the Muggles had."

Dumbledore looked at the pictures and nearly feinted he knew that wound."It appears that the Brotherhood is back in action my friends."

Remus just out of his stupier from finding out that the man that had cursed him to this horrible life was dead reacted first "You cannot mean that the assassin's have taken an interest in You-know-who?"

Snape answered for Dumbledore, "The Assassin's Guild in London has had some eagle traffic the last few weeks. The Dark Lord has had an eye on it fearing that they would begin to target his forces."

"Well we must hope that Harry has not fallen into the hands of those zealots."


	3. Chapter 3

Number 12 Grimmauld Place-Harry missing for 23hrs

Molly sits in the kitchen worrying over Harry, not because she cares about him but because her plans for marring him off to Ginny need to be reworked now. 'We were going to start him on the Imperious and Love potions as soon as we _rescued_ him from his relatives. And now he goes and disappears on us.'

At the same time Molly worries over how to get her hands on Harry's millions Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the library pissed that he ruined their money making scheme. "Dumbledore won't pay us to watch over Harry if Harry isn't here!" Ron screamed. "Ron shut up. Ginny lock the door. Look we will just get Hedwig to send him a letter and have Dumbledore or your parents put a portkey and tracking charm on her. And then we get Harry back we get paid, Ginny and your mom can load him up on love potions, and Dumbledore gets his weapon back." Hermione rationalized. "Hermione you are a genius I could kiss you." Ginny squealed as she wrapped Hermione in a hug.

"Well dear brother it seems our choice is clear." Fred said pulling the extendable ear from the library.

"Yes oh twin of mine first and foremost we must quit The Order."

"True, then we must owlnap Hedwig."

"Yes but do we just keep a hold of her till Harry returns or do we send a warning to the brother we should have had"

"I say we send Hedwig with no note and wait till he returns to give a warning when he returns from where he is on holiday."

"Sounds good let us fetch Hedwig and send the young lady off to Harry."

And with that the terrible twosome sets off to find Hedwig and write a note resigning from The Order.

Remus sat in his room wondering if he has done the right thing with Harry. 'He is the only person I have that connects me to my brothers. He is like a son to me. Maybe I should have just talked to him and talked to him. But Dumbledore said he needed to work through it on his own. I got over it, mostly, and I have known Sirius longer. True I did have help.' He looked over at his bed were a naked Tonks lay and then hung his head in shame.

Hogwarts-Harry missing 24 hours

Dumbledore sat in his office trying to repair one of the many trinkets Harry broke when he went on a rampage in his office, when his fireplace glowed green and his spy appeared.

"Severus what does the Dark Lord know about Harry's disappearance" Dumbledore said as soon as Snape exited the floo.

"He knows nothing of Harry missing but spent the whole meeting telling us to not go out into public as much because it appears that the Assassins have taken an interest in thinning our numbers." Snape sneered.

"All because of Greyback?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well that and the fact that The Assassins never leave the Kingdom except if their target does, and with Greyback's death it means they are actively seeking targets outside the Kingdom."

"This is most unnerving and with the report that I was given by the ministry about Harry's family. It says that all of Harry's belongings were taken with him with the exception of Hedwig who was on her way to Headquarters. And the Prophet broke the story, here look at this." Dumbledore threw the paper at his potions master.

Snape read the headline out loud, "'The mysterious assassins have emerged in England and are working for he-who-must-not-be-named and have kidnapped the boy-who-lived.' Well this does not bode well for the war effort."

"No but we can track Harry using Hedwig and send him a portkey. Then we get our weapon back and Molly will be able to marry Ginny off to Harry and we can get a hold of his money and then Harry will die fighting The Dark Lord like he is supposed and I will once again be the savior of the light." Dumbledore said mostly to himself.

Train en route to Jerusalem- Harry missing 24 hours

"Little brother you agreed to come with me rather fast I was a little surprised." Altair said as they settled into a train compartment.

"Well a came to the conclusion that I don't want to get any more people killed so I don't really care what happens to me anymore." Harry answered while he settled in for a long trip.

"Do you really blame yourself for our parent's death? Our Cedric's? Our Sirius'?" After receiving a meek nod from his little brother Altair continued, "Well Riddle killed our parents and he must die for that, Peter killed Cedric and he must die for that, Bellatrix killed Sirius and she must die for that, and Dumbledore kept me from you and he must die for that."

Harry looked at his brother, "Are we really going to kill all of those people? And how are we going to do all of this?"

"Yes. And how is very simple." Altair flicked his left wrist and a hidden blade shot out from under his sleeve. "And all we need to do is outfit you with the same equipment that I have and share our memories so you don't have to spend years training like I did."

"Ok and how are we going to do that?"

"Again that it very simple." Pulling out a large vile of a clear potion and placing on the seat next to him Altair explained. "Both of us just add a drop of our blood than drink it and we will both share each other's lives in the form of memories. Everything you know I know and vice versa. That is all that we need to do for you and me to be ready to exact our revenge. And it only helps our cause that those we need to kill to give justice to our family and friends are those that the Guild deems necessary to die to make the world a better place." With a smile on his face Altair handed his younger brother a few other vials of potion. "The blue one will give you eagle eyes, the ability to tell friend from foe by the color of their aura. The green one will give you the Leap of Faith, the ability to jump from an incredible height and not die or damage yourself in any way. The black one will give you the ability to hide your mind from everyone but yourself. And the red on will give you enhanced speed and agility necessary to run from those that want to kill you. I will make sure you have all of the training you need to kill those that want to do the same to you, and I will help you in this quest."

"Well brother you are the first person to be straight up with me and offer to help me. So…" Harry took the three vials from his brother, "bottoms up." And proceeded to down them one by one. "God fucking damit they taste like ass."

Altair laughed at his little brother, "Well duh otherwise everyone would drink them and have our abilities. Here put your blood in this vile and then we can catch up."

Harry pricked his finger and added his blood to the vile after his brother did the same.

Altair mixed the vile and poured it into two separate glasses and handed one to his brother. "After this we will need to sleep for about a day to let our memories settle and then it will be as if we lived each other's lives'. But we will be well on our way to vengeance."

And both of them took the potion and went to sleep of the pain of gaining each others memories.


End file.
